Yato and I
by TheAmericanGit
Summary: "Yato was so…cute. Nora supposed the word 'cute' didn't really work for a god who had killed quite a lot of people…how about…perfect. Yes, Yato was perfect. That was her only motive to ambush the boy and Yukine and drag Yato away with all of the glee in the world. All she wanted was Yato's perfection all to herself."


**I.**

Yato was so…cute.

Nora supposed the word 'cute' didn't really work for a god who had killed quite a lot of people…how about…perfect.

Yes, Yato was perfect.

That was her only motive to ambush the boy and _Yukine_ and drag Yato away with all of the glee in the world. All she wanted was Yato's perfection all to herself. _Was that too much to ask for? _She asked herself softly, stroking the dark hair out of Yato's icy blue eyes that were currently hidden behind thin eyelids. _No, _she decided, _this isn't too much to ask for. _She had the god restrained quite heavily, using the pros of both rope and chains to keep him exactly where she wanted him. It wasn't fun if he ran away again, now was it?

The 'stray' girl smiled when perfect eyelashes began to flutter, two gorgeous blue orbs appearing and eventually focusing in on her. As soon as they did the eyes widened, and Yato jerked with the sudden movement to get away before realizing there was no way he was going to get away from the nameless girl. "Yato~ you finally woke up! I was hoping I didn't hit you on the head too hard~" Nora cooed, her voice coming out more sarcastic than sincere. Yato only frowned and tried to pull free of his bindings to no use, eventually stopping to glare at her. "Nora."

Nora tsk'ed at him, wagging her finger. "My name isn't Nora, Yato. Call my name." Yato shook his head furiously, still glaring at the girl who was a little more than half of his height. "Nora, let me go." He spoke firmly, not finding entertainment in what was going on like Nora was. She let a soft pout adorn her face and walked closer to the boy, stroking his cheeks and cupping them in her delicate hands. She had him positioned in a perfect sitting position, both for him to be more comfortable and so she could reach him easily.

Yato had frozen into place while his eyes bore holes in her head, refusing to move when she was so close to him and so intimate. With a smile Nora kissed him, keeping his face in her hands for the brief connection of their lips. She skipped back once she did so, wandering around the room while looking for a certain something and humming one of her favorite tunes she made up herself. Nora eventually found it and her smile turned into a more sinister one, hiding the weapon of choice behind her back and she walked closer. "Yato, what's my name?" She asked sweetly, tilting her head a bit to the left.

"Nora." He responded curtly, not having any sliver of his being telling him to call her real name. Nora frowned and let the weapon reveal itself, taking pleasure in the face Yato made from the sight of it. "That was strike one, Yato-kun. What is my name?" Nora asked again, a smile no longer adorning her face. She was devoid of emotion, at least visibly, half of her body praying he would just call for her and the other half hoping he wouldn't so she could beat some sense into the god who thought it was alright to leave her after they were so close.

Yato's eyes lingered on the weapon for a while before they made their way back to her face. "Your name is Nora." Nora frowned and held up two delicate fingers, wiggling them. "Strike two Yato. One more and I'll have to use this. What is my name?" Yato clenched his jaw and braced himself for what was about to happen, finally finding enough guts to speak again. "Your name is Nora." Nora glared at him and took a few steps forward, swinging her arm back to get the best hit on Yato. "Wrong answer, Yato-kun." She swung the thick piece of metal back towards him, slamming into his side. She smiled sadistically at the two cracks that echoed through the air, but the dull groan that escaped Yato's lips ruined her happy mood.

The purple blight that had appeared where the thick piece of metal connected with Yato already began to spread, sending pain throughout the god's body with ease. Combined with the two or three broken bones he had somewhere in his body, Nora was surprised he wasn't begging for mercy already. "I guess we won't get any farther with that question Yato~ so we'll have to get a new one, won't we? This won't be a question though. Come back to father."

Yato struggled to regain his breath after the hit, wincing when his knees dragged against the ground as the chains that were connected to him so conveniently put him back in place in the middle of the room. From what he could tell, he had a couple ribs open and he thought his arm was as well, though he wasn't too sure about that one since he couldn't feel it. A frown came to his face at the 'question', and without thinking it through first he shook his head no. "No?" Nora asked quietly, sighing softly. "Strike one Yato. Come back to father."

The boy shook his head no again, and received another just as painful blow to the other side of his body. When he regained his baring he glared at Nora, struggling a bit more now. "I thought there were three strikes!" Nora tsk'ed and shook her head. "Now there's only one strike left. Three, two, one, you lose." Her voice took a childish tone as she spoke to him, a smile overcoming her face completely. "You may not die…" She murmured, cupping Yato's face again to press against a pressure point. "But you'll feel the pain."

"Come back to me Yato…" She whispered this time, cupping his face still and letting her lips linger over his. Yato grimaced a bit and finally sighed. "No Nora. I have Yukine, I don't need you." She glared and hit him this time across the head with the piece of metal, smiling with satisfaction when the blight started to spread there as well. Yato coughed up blood and tried to get his breathing back to order, just hanging blankly as his head swam in confusion. He coughed again, a small puddle of the coppery substance under him now.

Nora had enough apparently, and now just swung as she pleased at the harmless god, hit after hit turning his body into a painfully purple color. Eventually he was completely encased in the blight that spread like wild fire, his body aching at his breathing coming out forced from broken ribs pressing against his lungs. Nora finally set the weapon down and smiled at him, cupping his face once more and pressing against the blights that were there, drawing a groan from Yato. "Does it hurt?" She asked innocently, tilting her head and pressing harder. A hiss replaced the groan, followed by a small amount of struggle to get her to go away.

Nora frowned and took the time to press on other places, smiling with a silent glee as the blights started to take full action and steam started rolling off of him. "You know, Yato-kun, if you would just stay with me and father I could fix this all for you." She murmured peacefully, a certain sadistic happiness lingering in her voice at the pain he was being put through. "Or, you know, I could leave you to die. All I'd have to do is walk out of this room…and soon enough, not even your beloved human pet would remember you ever existed." Yato moved a bit more at the mention of Hiyori since he had just been lying still to ease the pain, glaring at her with all the intensity he could muster. "Hiyori wouldn't forget me."

Nora laughed outright at that, stroking his cheek and pressing firmly against the burning flesh. "Of course she would Yato-kun. Humans always forget. Did you lose that part of your memory somehow?" She knocked on his forehead, sighing overdramatically. "You should know best of all that humans always forget. Especially you. She would probably remember that Yukine kid more than she would you." Yato shook his head, effectively getting her hand away from his face. "She wouldn't. Hiyori wouldn't ever forget."

With a soft sigh she kissed him once more, pulling back and kissing his cheeks, nose, and forehead as well before wandering out the door, the hard metal closing behind her followed by a click of a lock. Yato stared at the door where Nora disappeared with wide eyes, frantically trying to get out of the bindings that held him still now so he could try to get back and heal properly. Since it wasn't real blights he had a feeling he would be okay just soaking in some holy water, but he knew he didn't have much time to get to some water like that in the first place. He struggled like that for about an hour before fatigue hit him and he just sat there, his eyes slowly drooping while he struggled to stay awake.

Nora left him for dead for about sixteen hours before she walked back into the room, an antidote for all of the pain the blight was causing in her hands. "Yato, don't you want to stay with me?" She pouted, stoking his cheek softly. Yato stiffened as if expecting to get hit before looking back down, dejectedly nodding when he finally gave up. Nora smiled and tilted his head up, kissing his nose before cleansing his body so the blight would disappear, only leaving nasty bruising where he got hit with the weapon. "Of course you do Yato~ you know the first thing we should do? Kill that old shinki of yours that isn't useful anymore. Doesn't that sound good?"

Yato nodded his head, sighing in relief when Nora's next action was to let him out of the awful bindings he was confined in. "So Yato, if we're going to go kill someone, what is my name?" Yato looked at her a bit blankly, running a hand through his hair. "Hiiro." **(A/N: I'm pretty sure that's the name she gave him…idk though.) **The smile that ran across her face was impressive, and she wrapped her arms around him for a tight hug. "I'm glad you picked the right choice, Yato."

**II.**

Kofuku, Kazuma, and Daikoku all knew something was terribly wrong when they sensed a presence that hadn't been made known for quite a while, glancing quickly at the others who realized it to see if they felt it as well. Hiyori and Yukine sat in relative silence and confusion, looking at the other three. Hiyori was the first to speak up, tilting her head. "You guys? Is something wrong?" Kofuku was the first one to snap out of it, smiling happily at Hiyori. "Of course not! I just had a gre-" The pinkette's words were cut off when Yato's clear as day voice rang out.

"Yukine! Hiyori! Are you guys here?" He asked in his usual cheerful voice, peeking his head in the doorway and smiling at them. "I want to go to the park. Want to come with?" Yukine scoffed and immediately went to say no, but when Hiyori easily agreed he couldn't help but agree as well. "Fine…if it'll shut you up." He murmured, standing up with Hiyori. "Oh it will! I need someone to push me on the swings, after all~" Kazuma had stood up already by then, along with Kofuku and Daikoku. "Why don't you come in for a while, Yatty-chan?" Kofuku asked, her fingers itching for Daikoku to transform before they had to deal with the consequences.

Yato shook his head, waving his hands. "I smell like sea water, fell in on accident earlier." He lied smoothly, taking a couple steps back when Hiyori and Yukine finally opened the door and headed outside. Hiyori waved bye to the three who were still in the building, a smile gracing her face as she started to follow Yukine and Yato. Kazuma, thinking in advance, trailed them and made a borderline between Yato, Nora, and the others when he got far enough away. A pout graced Yato's lips, as he let Nora revert into her human form. "Look what he did, Hiiro. Now we have to wait to go to the park."

Hiyori and Yukine looked from Yato to Kazuma in confusion, even more confused when Daikoku, Kofuku and Kazuma all looked worried and serious. "We need back-up." Daikoku murmured quietly, going to make the phone calls they would need. "Why do we need back up?" Hiyori asked, looking from them to Yato in confusion. Both Yato and Hiiro were standing in relative silence, just boring into their souls and waiting. Kazuma sighed, figuring he was the one who would have to say the bad news. "Hiiro has gotten to Yato's head, he isn't the Yato either of you know. He's the one that kills whoever stands in his way- without hesitation."

Daikoku walked back to the other two and sighed. "I called both Bishamon and Tenjin- they're on their way to help us out." Kofuku nodded grimly and sighed, walking closer to the borderline. "Yatty-chan, why're you with her again?" She asked softly, not fearful of the god who would tear them to shreds as soon as he was able to. "I wanted to. If I can't get money doing good things, I sure as hell can get it doing bad things." Yato responded, waiting for Bishamon and Tenjin to show up to take care of them first.

Kofuku sighed softly and went back to Daikoku, looking over her shoulder at him before hiding her face from him again. Yukine and Hiyori were still confused. "What do you mean? Why are you acting so weird Yato?" Hiyori asked softly, taking a few steps closer to the borderline before being pulled back by Kazuma. "Remember when Kofuku told you how Yato did bad things for a while? And killed whoever he pleased? It's because of her." Hiyori nodded, looking at Yato quietly. "So he's like that again?" All three people nodded, one or two sighing softly.

Bishamon was the first of the two to arrive, Yato sensing her before she even appeared and taking away the tactic of surprise. "Oh…you brought the 'ha's? Weren't the 'ma's enough?" He asked tauntingly, holding out his hand slightly and smiling when a familiar weapon fell into place in it. Bishamon immediately flinched a bit at that and got in a defensive stance, not liking how serious he seemed to be. Tenjin and Mayu appeared soon after her, Mayu trying to hold in the gasp at the boy who was no longer cheerful. Yato smiled at Mayu, wagging his fingers of his free hand. "Tomone~! You even came to hang out at the park too?! I'm glad!"

The agonizingly sadistic words sounded wrong in his voice, and his smile added no help to believing he was normal somewhere deep inside. Tenzin took a defensive stance as well and called Mayu, the girl giving Yato one last look before landing in Tenzin's hand as a weapon as well. Yato whistled, standing up straight with one hand in his pocket. "You guys are pretty serious, this air is thick enough to cut~ I'll give you-" he pointed at Tenzin, "the option to run. I won't give that same option to you though, Bishamon." He glared at her and merged into his stance, time seeming to slow down if possible when the God of Calamity did so.

Hiyori had to be held back by Daikoku so she didn't run to stop Yato, hiding her face in his chest so she wouldn't have to look at whatever the god did. Kofuku sighed softly and helped Kazuma keep Yukine back, watching with a frown on her face. "This isn't going to end good for Bishamon, Kazuma." She spoke seriously, watching the almost automatic movements of Yato, like he could read what the other two were going to do. Kazuma sighed softly and nodded. "I know." Soon after she said that Yato became dead serious, the air growing tense around the 'safe' people.

It happened quickly- quicker than they expected it to. One was down already and most likely dead, one of Bishamon's. "5 yen~" followed the kill, the cheerful boy almost skipping around them out of boredom. Soon there came a '10 yen~' and then a 15, 20, 25, and 30. He had killed six already. All of them being Bishamons. She could barely move with the pain that shot through her from losing six of her own, gulping and taking a deep breath when the child in her eyes sauntered forward to finish her off. Tenzin took that as the opportunity of surprise and called a confinement box around the god, sealing him in the inside of a very strong fortress, while expelling Nora from him.

Kazuma immediately ran to Bishamon's aid, while Hiyori and Yukine stood there in shock at how easily he managed to take out six people, some of which being on Bishamon's actual body. Daikoku and Kofuku both went to try to calm the other god down and to see if anyone else was hurt, giving Nora a chance to just disappear as she pleased. She supposed it was fun enough for now, she would have to do it again some other time though. Yato was livid, even more so then when Yukine was stuck in one of the same types of boxes.

The green spirit force that kept him in turned into handcuffs and cuffs for his feet as well, binding him easily so he wouldn't be able to run free. Daikoku picked him up and started towards their little house again to put him in a better facility that he would have no way to possibly get out of, not saying one word to Hiyori or Yukine as he passed the two. Yato however, had a lot to say. "Put me down and let me kill them! I don't need them! I don't need you!" He tried to get himself free, failing quite badly and ending up being shoved in a padded white room, the door even padded. Daikoku closed the door and locked him in, the green cuffs disappearing in thin air.

**III. **

One week.

Two weeks.

Three weeks.

One month.

6 months.

A year.

Time went by too fast for Yato to keep track of who came to talk to him on what day, but it was only two people. He didn't care anyways, all he was going to do was picture how many ways to kill them when they tried to convince him to snap out if it and go back to his true self. His true self? He was his true self at the moment. What they thought was true wasn't- at least not to him it wasn't.

Daikoku came sometimes, questioning him until he gave up when he wasn't getting answers. He would never answer questions he didn't think he needed to, it would be counterproductive. Kazuma would come other times and just talk to him. If he had to pick one to keep coming around, it would be Kazuma. He didn't force him to talk, he just rambled about everyone else that was still staying there to apparently make sure he was 'okay.' Probably just wanted to sink their teeth in him.

One day when he was sitting there someone he didn't expect to show up appeared in front of him. Hiyori. Hiyori looked horrible, and it pulled at his heart a bit that she looked so bad most likely because of him. She pleaded, begged, got down on her knees for him to come back to her. It confused him. Come back to her? He was the one stuck in here, not the other way around. Why was she begging to him?

He shook his head to try to clear up the headache but it kept on coming, stronger and stronger as the days passed and she continued to beg to him. He would back himself into the corner when she came, plead with her to go away, and when she didn't; he would put his head between his knees and cover his ears. It hurt his head, it hurt every part of his being to hear Hiyori plead with him like that. He wanted her to stop.

She didn't stop. She continued this for who knows how long, driving him into the corner just by standing in front of him by now. She hated seeing the god like that, but Kofuku said it would end up helping him in the end. So she continued to do it, until one day he broke and grew limp. The limpness scared everyone, lasting for another month before he was standing in front of the wall when she came to visit, a smile on his face.

"Hiyori!" He smiled even brighter when he saw her. "Can I come out now? I solemnly swear that I'm back to normal~" He spoke, saluting her in a silly way with an expectant smile now. "I-…I have to ask." She said, trying not to just let him out since he seemed so _real _and she wanted so badly for him to be telling the truth. Kazuma and Daikoku came next, both questioning him until they agreed he was back to his normal cheerful self.

He was let out as soon as they made sure and was immediately tackled and hugged by everyone, some giving him strange looks but most just glad he was 'back'. A little bit away, the stray watched with a smile on her face, their father not too far away from where she was sitting, swinging her little legs back and forth. "Father, we lost Yato to them again." She complained softly. Their father smiled, shaking his head. "The war for him has just begun, my dear child."

**Hellooooo! I hope this was a better ending...I decided to fix it thanks to the review posted here...so you can thank them for it not being just dropped :) **


End file.
